Ayumi Nunohashi
Ayumi Nunohashi is Rikio Kamamoto's childhood friend who has romantic feelings for him.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 9 Appearance Ayumi has large, round blue eyes and long straight black hair with straight bangs across her forehead. She's first seen wearing a patterned, knee-length dress with plain trim on the collar, sleeves, and around her waist. Later, she is seen in a high school uniform consisting of a light colored jacket with a dark sailor-style collar over a dark dress with a light color and ribbon, with dark knee-high socks and dark shoes. During the Mihashira Tower Incident, she wears a dark blue shirt with a white collar, dark skirt, and light blue jacket. Personality Ayumi is cheerful and friendly, and cares deeply about Kamamoto. Kamamoto calls her a nosy personK: Memory of Red, Chapter 9, Page 28 and says that she takes things she shouldn't to heart.K: Dog and Cat, Chapter 2, Page 20 She prefers his fat, winter form over his skinnier build during the summer and worries about his health when he loses so much weight so quickly.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 9, Page 29 Kamamoto appears to trust her more than he lets on, as she's seen helping him with his wounds during the Mihashira Tower Incident.K: Missing Kings History It is revealed that Ayumi is Kamamoto's childhood friend and that the two live near each other. When asked if she was his girlfriend, Ayumi says "Yes!" with a starry expression, but Kamamoto insists that they are just friends. Kamamoto says that Ayumi is a nosy person, and she pinches him in retaliation.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 9, Page 28 It is later revealed that they are neighbors, Ayumi's father owning a meat shop right next door to the Kamamotos's liquor shop in the shopping district.K: Dog and Cat, Chapter 2, Page 11 Ayumi's mother died when she was still very young and her father became very protective of her, saying that he lives every day for his daughter. The Kamamotos helped them out, and the two families have been close and taken care of each other since. Ayumi's crush on Kamamoto seems to have begun sometime after this, and was encouraged by Kamamoto's father telling her she should join their family as a bride (by marrying Kamamoto)- though Kamamoto states that his father says this to many girls.K - Dog & Cat, chapter 2 When Kamamoto brings Anna Kushina to stay with his family before the Mihashira Tower Incident. Ayumi becomes very jealous of his parents treating Anna as they had treated her when she was young, culminating in her feeling replaced and running away after hearing Kamamoto's father tell Anna to join their family as a bride. She meets Kuroh Yatogami and Neko outside of Bar HOMRA, the two mistakenly thinking that she's in trouble after hearing her cry that her home was "taken over by a HOMRA". Kamamoto arrives, saying that everyone is worried about Ayumi, and the two explain the situation properly. Ayumi introduces herself as Kamamoto's fiance, and Kamamoto rebuffs her but is ignored. Kuroh decides that they should all return together and reprimand Kamamoto's father for speaking carelessly. However when they arrive, their fathers are fighting in the street because Kamamoto's father made Ayumi upset. Kamamoto and Kuroh break up the fight and Kamamoto's father explains that he only wanted to make Anna, who was in a complicated situation, feel she still had a place to belong. Kamamoto's mother then says that she fondly remembered playing with Ayumi when she was that young and got carried away, not thinking of how Ayumi might feel, and apologizes while saying she shouldn't forget about the current Ayumi. Ayumi bursts into tears and apologizes to them both for misunderstanding them, then apologizes to Anna for being jealous of her and asks Anna to think of her as her big sister.K: Dog and Cat, Chapter 2, Page 28 Though Ayumi's age is not stated, she is seen wearing a high school uniform so she is presumably between 16 and 18 years old. K: Missing Kings Ayumi briefly appears during Anna's awakening as Red King. Kamamoto jerks up, feeling his insignia burning, while Ayumi stares at him in concern. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female